Pawn Shop GAIA
Owned by K. Shall, "The Catalyst" is a former Director of A.C.R.E, Pawn Shop GAIA is an LLC. Opened shortly after the audit of Eridanus. History and Creation Not much is known about the history of "Pawn Shop GAIA" Located on Demnoph, its location was an ordinary warehouse one day, and the next a heavily armed and armored pawn shop selling various pieces of high tech scientific instruments and equipment. Most items would be unrecognizable to any other than the nobles of House Triangulum. On the Surface If you take Pawn shop GAIA at face value, it is exactly that. Another pawn shop that opened on the ecumenopolis known as Demnoph. One that is ordinary, except it is much more heavy guarded with rumors about the owner being an A.C.R.E. Director. Slogan Welcome to Pawn shop GAIA, Providing Pawns, Loans and Cash for Gold to anyone! Pawn Shop GAIA Located in Commercial Facility 441-87 of Zone 0310 that sits in the heart of 2 of the most active Research and Bioindustry zones of Demnoph, GAIA provides fast cash loans based on the value of your items. At our pawn shop, gold, diamonds, electronics, selected makes of watches, electronics like cameras, datapads, view screens, tools, musical instruments, artwork, genuine sports and musical memorabilia, and many other items that can be used as collateral for a pawn loan. There is NO credit check, and repayment is easy. If you’d rather sell your items, we’ll give you cash on the spot for gold, diamonds, trillium and other valuables! GAIA Loan also offers top quality jewelry repair, polishing, and resizing on all gold and diamond jewelry. We can also provide written insurance appraisals to protect the jewelry you have. Our Demnoph location pawn shop serves zone 0301, zone 0302, zone 0401, zone 0201, zone 0202, the surrounding commercial area. Come see us at Pawn Shop GAIA! Below the Surface The Sub levels of Pawn Shop GAIA tell another story, a spotless laboratory, containing equipment and technology that would be considered TL4+, sadly with many of the instruments no longer working. Without available access to TL4+ material most things here have a time limit. The lower you go, the more restrictive the security becomes and the more obscure the tech until you reach levels where only "Catalyst" is granted access. If there are 2 things Keiran "Catalyst" Shall loves more than anything else in the world. Its Money, and his projects. Leadership Current The owner and proprietor of Pawn Shop GAIA LLC. Is a man named Keiran "Catalyst" Shall, now known only as "Catalyst" or "The Catalyst". A former Director of the A.C.R.E. corporation, whose actual job was unknown to any, except for those with clearance from the Board of Directors. Even then, rumors of the mysterious Director Shall and what he was doing were rampant throughout A.C.R.E. One rumor that has been proven to be true, is that he lead a research team of scientists studying and using technology beyond most's ability to understand. That, along with the screams coming from the labs. K. Shall saw the writing on the wall, after the Eridanus audit, department after department were having their funding cut due to redundancies. Being one of the more secretive operations within A.C.R.E. it would take some time to follow the money and find his operation. Using this time K. Shall set up Pawn Shop GAIA as a place to continue his work. With surface levels being a Pawn Shop, but with the lower levels being a lab to continue his work with Project GAIA. Location Demnoph Zone 0310 Pawn Shop GAIA is currently located in Commercial Facility 441-87 of Zone 0310. This location provides access to the research and Bio-industry zones located next to it, many of which are happy to find a repair shop that wont charge and arm and a leg. Category:House Eridanus